Stormwind Army Field Manual/Unit Composition
The Unit Composition of the Army chapter of the Stormwind Army Field Manual will overview the different sizes and command structures of the units of the Royal Army. In the Stormwind Army, as with any standing military, soldiers are organized into units of varying size. These units are organized according to function and purpose; larger units consist of smaller units accordingly. Credits: * Duke Maxen Montclair, Marshal of the Elwynn Brigade. * Lord Markus Stonewall, Captain of the First Regiment. Unit Sizes Team Teams, while not always referred to as such, are effectively any group of soldiers smaller than a squad assigned to do a specific job. Though not all teams require one, a corporal may be assigned to provide direction. The smallest teams might be no more than two soldiers walking a patrol around camp, while the largest might be up to five or six soldiers unloading supply crates together. Squad; led by a Corporal. Squads are sub-units of troops that work together on tasks that require more force or authority than a team can provide yet do not require the presence of a commissioned officer. These units are lead by a corporal, and are equipped to handle light resistance from hostile forces. A squad is usually the smallest unit of soldiers assigned to operate in situations where combat is expected. Section; led by a Sergeant. Sections are organizational groups of squads that answer to a common sergeant or master sergeant. Sections usually split themselves into squads as soon as they are deployed, and only operate as a single unit in drill formations. In cases where a section is deployed as-is, they operate simply as small platoon might. Platoon; led by a Lieutenant. Platoons are the smallest formation level grouping of soldiers and are commanded by a lieutenant. These units are fully mission-capable and are formed with a specific objective in mind. Due to the presence of an officer, platoons also carry full authority of the crown and can complete most tasks without needing further off-field authorization. Platoons are formed based on the needs of the mission, and soldiers are not often permanently assigned to a given platoon for long. Company; led by a Captain. A company is the smallest permanent organizational grouping of troops, always lead by a captain. Infantry companies are the most common format, comprised mostly of footmen with necessary support and command structures. Because companies are small enough for every soldier to know his fellow yet large enough to warrant permanence, esprit-de-corps is strongest at this level with individual companies sporting their own banners and histories. Companies typically count anywhere from one to six hundred soldiers in their ranks, though larger and smaller exceptions do exist. Battalion or Squadron; led by a Commander. Battalions and squadrons are, in the simplest terms, organizational units either larger and/or more autonomous than a company. Traditionally, a battalion is simply a grouping of companies. Specialized detached battalions do exist however, operating at the same strength as a company but with far more authority. In these cases, they have their own command staff and are lead by a commander. Cavalry units are the most developed and official examples of this trend, known as squadrons. A battalion/squadron, depending on whether or not it is a detached unit or a group of companies, numbers anywhere from a few hundred to over a thousand troops. Regiment; led by a Marshal. A regiment is any permanent large body of front-line soldiers recruited or garrisoned in one geographical area of the kingdom, commanded by a leader who is often also the feudal lord of the soldiers. Varying greatly in both size and capability depending on their region, regiments can be anywhere from a few hundred to several thousand soldiers. A regiment provides the full weight and capability of a Stormwind Army unit, with deployment orders coming directly from the crown in many cases. These units often bear the heraldry of their feudal lord, sometimes called a lord-marshal, and are extremely well funded. Brigade, Legion or Division; led by a Field Marshal. The largest unit of organization within the Stormwind Army is that of the brigade. Brigades are always permanent fixtures of the geographic region they protect, such as the Elwynn Brigade or Westfall Brigade. In cases where a brigade does not represent a certain region of Stormwind, it may be called a legion and given a number instead. The most famous example of this is the multinational 7th Legion, a prestigious and elite special forces unit. More temporary wartime groupings of units may simply be called a division and also given a number. In any case, the commanders of Stormwind-specific brigades are field-marshals, who are simply feudal lords elevated in rank and given operating command over their peers. Army Group; led by a Grand Marshal. In periods where the kingdom is fighting a war on multiple fronts, the Stormwind Army as a whole may be divided once or twice into massive groups of units; each operating on their respective front. These managerial decisions of the army are not usually permanent and are done strictly for campaign purposes where it would be unwieldy for a single marshal to handle a divided campaign. Army groups are often rolled in with other Alliance military units such as Elves or Dwarves, and are commanded as a single multinational unit. Once the Army is split, the most senior and experienced Alliance leaders are selected to command their assigned front and named Grand Marshal. While the partition of troops may not be permanent, the title and rank is a lifetime honor. The First Regiment Know your units! You, soldier, are a member of the First “Honor” Company of the Seventh Royal Infantry Battalion of the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade of the First Infantry Division of the Stormwind Army. 1st Regiment, Westridge Duchy Reserve * 7th Royal Infantry Battalion – “Westridge Infantry” ** 1st ‘Honor’ Company ** 2nd ‘Hammer’ Company ** 3rd ‘Anvil’ Company ** 4th ‘Reserve’ Company * 14th Royal Cavalry Squadron – “Westridge Cavaliers” The First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade is one of the most prestigious units of the Stormwind Army - having fought in nearly every war and field of battle in contemporary Azeroth. The regiment has historically been manned by men-at-arms from the Duchy of Westridge. The unit maintains positive relations with the subjects of the Kingdom of Stormwind and is well-known throughout the Grand Alliance. In total, the First Regiment fields roughly 2,000 soldiers. The First Regiment is presently commanded by the Count of Wanduke, Lord-Marshal Ismond Laldere. 7th Infantry Battalion The 7th Infantry Battalion fields roughly 1600 soldiers. * First "Honor" Company * Second "Hammer" Company * Third "Anvil" Company * Fourth "Reserve" Company The 7th Royal Infantry Battalion is the primary infantry unit of the First Regiment. Comprised of four distinct infantry companies, the 7th Battalion provides the raw bulk of the First Regiment’s forces and is one of the original founding military units of Stormwind. Currently there is no dedicated commander for the 7th Battalion. It operates under a mostly non-military auxiliary staff to handle managerial processes. First Company The 1st “Honor” Company fields roughly 400 infantry. The First Company is an assault company, and Westridge’s most prestigious infantry unit. First Company carries the title of “Honor Company” due to this reason. First Company has a higher than average number of prestige units such as Rangers, Ducal Guard, and Battlemagi. Typically granted the distinct honor and risk of being first to set foot on any new land and often the last to leave. While technically First Company is required to and does in fact take recruits like any other, it is not considered an entry level Company. Platoons of First Company tend to operate with smaller numbers but with greater success rates. Due to the extraordinary nature of this company, its ranking structure accommodates extra leadership personnel. For example, there are multiple captains as opposed to just one. Second Company The 2nd “Hammer” Company fields roughly 400 infantry. The Second Company is an assault company well known for their aggressive tactics and application of overwhelming force. Most shock and siege operations are conducted by Second Company, often with the expectation to suppress enemy forces while other units advance on the primary objective. Second Company is often deployed in tandem with cavalry units. Second Company is commanded by Knight-Captain Menelas Gar, a large and aggressive commander who revels in the heat of pitched battle. Third Company The 3rd “Anvil” Company fields roughly 400 infantry. The Third Company is a support company known for their exceptional formation mastery and skill at holding ground against an attacking enemy. Third Company has an overwhelming standard Footman majority and is often deployed during wartime behind Second Company. They also operate independently as a garrison unit to secure zones that do not require an aggressive assault. Third Company is commanded by Knight-Captain Robert Gwyin, a fair and disciplined man renowned for his unparalleled devotion to the Army. Fourth Company The 4th “Reserve” Company fields roughly 400 infantry. The Fourth Company is a support company, responsible for handling a vast majority of new recruits to the First Regiment. Due to their higher than average number of inexperienced soldiers, Fourth Company is often deployed as a scout or reserve company during wartime, and handle most patrols in Westridge during peacetime. Fourth Company is commanded by Knight-Captain Calpurnia Voss, a small but fiery woman who tolerates nothing less than absolute loyalty. 14th Cavalry Squadron The 14th Royal Cavalry Squadron fields approximately 240 knights. The 14th Royal Cavalry Squadron is a highly decorated company of mounted knights sworn directly to the King of Stormwind. These elite cavalry are all members of the Brotherhood of the Horse, fully titled and of proven status. Always deployed with great caution, the invaluable experience and skill of these troops is of great importance to Stormwind. The 14th Royal Cavalry Squadron is commanded by Knight-Commander Samuel Atreus, a celebrated and talented Paladin known for his mastery of the lance and Light. Other Army Units The Army is divided into other units, but rank is universal. You must make sure that you respect the members of other regiments and brigades just as you would members of your own. The orders of your regiment’s officers always come first. STORMWIND CITY BRIGADE GROUP * 2nd Regiment, King Llane's Cavalry * 8th Regiment, Royal Army Engineers * 9th Regiment, Crusaders of Wrynn * 11th Regiment, Stormwind City Guard * 13th Regiment, Royal Stormwind Archers * 15th Regiment, Stormwind Artillery * 17th Regiment, King's Own Rifles * Aux Regiment, Stormwind City Watch ELWYNN BRIGADE GROUP * 1st Regiment, Westridge Duchy Reserve * 3rd Regiment, Goldshire Duchy Reserve * 5th Regiment, Northshire Duchy Reserve * 16th Regiment, Eastvale County Reserve WESTFALL BRIGADE GROUP * 14th Regiment, Sentinel Hill Reserve * Aux Regiment, Citizens' Militia REDRIDGE BRIGADE GROUP * 7th Regiment, Stonewatch Duchy Reserve * 10th Regiment, Lakeshire Reserve * 12th Regiment, Sabre Regiment DUSKWOOD BRIGADE GROUP * 4th Regiment, Crownwatch Duchy Reserve * 22nd Regiment, Darkshire Reserve * Aux Regiment, Night Watch Militia Other Units * 6th Regiment, Nethergarde Reserve Category:Field Manual Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual